Why Not Both?
by smoldersex
Summary: Scott and Allison have been sneaking around. What happens when Isaac catches them in the act? One-Shot!


Hi there, this one-shot has been floating around in my head so I had to write it! Those of you who are reading my Delena fic no worries I haven't forgotten about it! Anyways this fic is very smutty and slight slash towards the end! If that's not your thing you should sit this one out! Thanks for reading!

* * *

"Scott we can't keep sneaking around like this, you know my dad is gonna figure it out," Allison said between furious kisses.

"You know you love it," he laughed as he trailed kissed down her neck.

"Oh Scott!" Allison moaned as Scott's tongue slid all over her neck. She thought they were alone in her room until she heard a creek behind the door. They both paused and Scott looked around the room examining the sound. He saw her door was slightly open. Fuck he thought it must be her father ease dropping from the hall. Just when sneaking around was getting even more exciting they were busted. He opened the door wider only to see Isaac standing there with a dumbfounded look upon his face.

"Scott I can explain," he rambled, "I came to see Allison, but then I heard moaning and I was already here- I'm sorry," he said turning his back to leave.

"Wait," Allison called from her bed, " why did you come here Isaac?"

"I thought we connected earlier at school and I just wanted to see you but I see you're back with Scott, so-" he replied quietly.

"You could always join us, I mean if you're man enough," Allison giggled to herself.

Scott looked puzzled as did Isaac. Sure he was attracted to Isaac but he wasn't gay, he still very much liked girls. Isaac had similar thoughts. He lived with Scott so he knew what he had to offer. He would never admit how hard he got when Scott changed in front of him.  
"I-I am man enough, I just don't think Scott would be up for it," Isaac stuttered his voice on edge.

"I'm fine with it Isaac," Scott replied strongly waiting for him to make his move.

"Well I have way too many clothes on for this conversation," Allison said breaking the tension, "one of you boys wanna help me out?"

Isaac jumped to the opportunity. With shaky hands he began to unbutton her blouse. Once he exposed her lacy black bra he began to blush. Scott was suddenly on the other side of Allison kissing her collar bone as Isaac got his bearings and finally unclasped her bra letting her breasts spring free.

"Ooh, yes," she moaned letting her head fall backwards.

The boys stood up getting ready to disrobe, "Wait!" Allison urged, "I- I want you to undress, each other." She smiled as she unbuttoned her shorts sliding out of them leaving her in her already wet panties. The boys look shocked at her request but nodded knowing she was the prize at the end. Isaac approached Scott timidly and started pulling at the hem of his shirt. Scott smirked at him and felt comfortable enough to unbutton Isaac's pants. They heard Allison's breathing go shallow as they both turned and looked at the bed in unison. She was stroking her wet pussy as she watched them with her dark eyes.

She bit her lip, "Keep going," she urged in a husky low voice as she trailed her fingers down her body.

Isaac didn't hesitate to continue. He finally removed Scott's shirt and was working on his jeans. Once his jeans were off he started stroking Scott's firm cock, "Shit, I-Isaac," he bit back a moan. Isaac let Scott finish pulling down his pants and helped him by tearing off his own shirt off so they could continue with Allison.

"Let the fun begin," Allison smirked pulling her soaked panties down as they were all now naked. She gaped at how big they both were but in different ways. She couldn't wait to get one in her mouth. She grabbed Scott's cock as she went on to all fours on the bed. She spit on it and shoved him deep down her throat. He moaned and grabbed her head for support. Isaac stood there and his cock started throbbing in his hand as he watched with hungry eyes.

"Get back there and start eating my pussy," she ordered. She was already bent over pussy dripping wet waiting for Isaac's mouth to devour her. He positioned himself at her heated core. He slipped a finger inside and she quivered at the the pressure he put on her. The heat she was giving off was enough to drive Isaac crazy.

"Damn, baby," he groaned as he started running his tongue over her slit. He was spending a good amount of time licking her folds, continually teasing her. He found her hard nub and put it in his mouth and circled it around his tongue causing her to come instantly.

"Fuck ! Isaac I want your cock!" She screamed as she continued to suck off Scott. Isaac plowed into her within the next few seconds! He was fucking her harder and harder with every thrust. She was so tight and she screamed with pleasure as she took him deep. Allison's wet core was so tight against Isaac's cock he was on the verge of coming.

"Wait Isaac don't come yet, I want Scott to fuck me!" She screamed. The boys quickly switched positions. Passing each other with seductive looks. Scott thrust inside her without warning and she almost choked on Isaac's cock as she lunged forward. It turned Isaac on watching Scott fuck her from behind as she sucked his dick. They both had huge cocks and she was loving every minute of ecstasy she received from these two. She could definitely get use to this. She loved the taste of her pussy on Isaac's throbbing cock. After a few minutes both boys were ready to release.

"I want to taste you both," Allison moaned after coming another couple time as Scott fucked her. She thought her pussy was gonna explode from the pleasure and pain she was experiencing. She couldn't take anymore, she just wanted to taste them both. Scott pulled out of her groaning at the loss and stood next to Isaac in front of her. She had a cock in each hand and was jerking them off furiously both Scott and Isaac ready for their release. Isaac was so taken in the moment he grabbed Scott's face and began to kiss him roughly. Scott did not resist, instead he was pleasantly surprised with his first experience kissing another guy. He grabbed Isaac's face and their tongues began to battle for dominance in this heated kiss. Allison looked up at the make-out session unfolding in front of her and more desire built up in her core. She was so aroused and began taking Scott's cock in her mouth and without warning he shot his come deep down her throat and she swallowed every drop. Switching her focus to Isaac as Scott planted light kisses on his neck. Allison was still thirsty for more come. She jerked Isaac's throbbing member a little more and he came right into her mouth and she swallowed every sweet drop. Isaac and Scott fell beside her to tired from their release. One on each side of Allison.

"Yum," she giggled re-positioning herself between the two guys on her bed, in all her naked glory. The two guys began lightly stroking Allison' glistening body as their heart rates slowed.

"We have to do this again," Isaac sighed catching his breath.

"Of course boys, aren't you glad Isaac stopped by," Allison smirked.

"Definitely," Scott replied.

* * *

What'd you think?! Don't forget to review! xoxo


End file.
